About
English Etymology , from + . Pronunciation * , * , ** , * * *: * Preposition # Around; all round; outside or on every side of. #* If thou beest not immortal look about you. - Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, II-iii #* Bind them about thy neck. - Proverbs 3:3 # In the immediate neighborhood of; in contiguity or proximity to; near, as to place; by or on (one's person). #* Have you much money about you?- Edward Bulwer # Over or upon different parts of; through or over in various directions; here and there in; to and fro in; throughout. #* Lampoons ... were handed about the coffeehouses. - Thomas Babington Macaulay #* Roving still about the world. - John Milton # Near; not far from; -- determining approximately time, size, quantity. #* To-morrow, about this time. - Exodus 9:18 #* She is about my height. - Shakespeare, Two Gentlemen of Verona, IV-iv #* He went out about the third hour. - Matthew 20:3 (Note: This use passes into the adverbial sense.) # In concern with; engaged in; intent on. #* I must be about my Father's business. - Luke 2:49 # (Before a verbal noun or an infinitive): On the point or verge of; going; in act of. #* Paul was now about to open his mouth. - Acts 18:14 # Concerning; with regard to; on account of; touching. #* To treat about thy ransom. - John Milton #* She must have her way about Sarah. - Anthony Trollope Translations * Armenian: շուրջ (šurǰ) * Chinese: 大概 (dàgài), 約, 约 (yuē) * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: om, omkring, rundt om * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , , * French: * German: um (herum) * Greek: περί (perí), γύρω από (jiró apó) * Hebrew: סביב ל... * Italian: * Kurdish: dorî, dorî * Maltese: madwar * Norwegian: , * Polish: dookoła, wokoło, wokół * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: okoli, okrog * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Tamil: , * Turkish: * Armenian: մոտ (mot) * Danish: * Dutch: omheen, bij, in de buurt * Esperanto: ĉirkaŭ, kun (2, on one’s person) * Finnish: * French: aux environs * Hebrew: באיזור, בסביבת * Italian: * Kurdish: dorî * Norwegian: rundt * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: lângă * Russian: , , * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: omkring, rundt om * Dutch: * Esperanto: ĉirkaŭ, ĉirkaŭe en, tra * Finnish: * French: au-dessus, par dessus * German: * Hebrew: * Kurdish: dorî, dorî * Norwegian: rundt * Polish: * Portuguese: por aí * Russian: по (po) * Slovak: * Turkish: * Ute: -vacɨ (Chemehuevi) * Arabic: * Armenian: մոտ (mot) * Chinese: 接近 (jiējìn) * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: κοντά (kondá) * Hebrew: (ב)סביבות * Italian: vicino a * Kurdish: dorî, nêzî, teqrîben * Norwegian: rundt * Polish: * Portuguese: por volta * Russian: приблизительно (priblizítel’no), примерно (primérno) * Slovak: * Slovene: okoli * Spanish: * Turkish: * Armenian: * Chinese: 關於, 关于 (guānyú), 對於, 对于 (duìyú) * Dutch: * Esperanto: atenta pri * French: au sujet, à propos, , * Italian: * Japanese: に関して (ni kanshite) * Kurdish: nêzî * Maltese: dwar * Norwegian: * Russian: о/об (o / ob) (+ prepositional case), про (pro) (+ accusative case) * Slovene: * Tamil: * Danish: til, på vej til * Dutch: op het punt staan * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: en train, sur le point * Hebrew: עמד ל... * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Norwegian: på veg til * Portuguese: estar preste * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: a punto de * Swedish: på väg att * Arabic: (ʻan) * Armenian: * Chinese: 關於, 关于 (guānyú), 對於, 对于 (duìyú) * Czech: * Danish: om, vedrørende, angående * Esperanto: * Finnish: (elative case) * French: au sujet, sur * German: * Greek: για (jiá), περί (perí) * Hebrew: לגבי, אודות * Italian: * Japanese: について(の) (ni tsuite no) * Lao: * Maltese: dwar * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: о/об (o / ob) (+ prepositional case), про (pro) (+ accusative case) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Turkish: (+ genitive pronouns, but no endings on nouns) * : me, afër, përreth, për, rrotull * : (samparke, byapare, bishaye) * : sekitar, sekeliling, kira-kira, dekat, tentang * : dor, li dor, dor, dorî * : apie, aplink * : గురించి, గుఱించి * : về, quanh quất, quanh quẩn đây đó, rải rác, xung quanh, khoảng chừng, vào khoảng, bận, đang làm, ở, trong người, theo với Adverb # On all sides; around. #:* 'Tis time to look about. - Shakespeare, King Lear, IV-vii # In circuit; circularly; by a circuitous way; around the outside; as, a mile about, and a third of a mile across. # Here and there; around; in one place and another. #:* Wandering about from house to house. - 1 Timothy 5:13 # Nearly; approximately; with close correspondence, in quality, manner, degree, etc.; as, about as cold; about as high; -- also of quantity, number, time. #:* There fell ... about three thousand men. - Exodus 22:28 # To a reserved position; half round; in the opposite direction; on the opposite tack; as, to face about; to turn one's self about. Derived terms * bring about * come about * go about * how about * roundabout * set about * walkabout * what about * whereabout Translations * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * Greek: γύρω (jíro) * Hebrew: מסביב * Norwegian: rundt * Polish: dookoła, wokoło, wokół * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: i omkreds * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * Greek: γύρω (jíro) * Hebrew: מסביב * Norwegian: rundt * Polish: wkoło * Russian: в окружности (v okrúžnosti) * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: * Dutch: rond- * Esperanto: * Finnish: siellä täällä * Hebrew: מסביב, באיזור, בסביבה * Italian: * Polish: wszędzie, wokoło, tu i tam, tu i ówdzie * Russian: туда-сюда (tudá-s'udá), взад-вперёд (vzad-vp'er'ód) * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: , , * Dutch: * Esperanto: , * Finnish: , , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: בערך * Norwegian: * Polish: około, niemal, prawie * Russian: * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: * Dutch: om- * Esperanto: returnen * Polish: wstecz * Russian: в обратную сторону (v obrátnuju stóronu), обратно (obrátno) * Slovene: * : gati, , afërsisht, pothuajse, pranë, nja * : Cirkum * : sekitar, sekeliling, kira-kira, dekat, tentang, mengenai, hendak, akan * : cerca de * : xung quanh, quanh quẩn, đây đó, rải rác, đằng sau, khoảng chừng, gần, vòng Anagrams * U-boat Category:100 English basic words Category:English degree adverbs ---- French Noun # The extremity of a metallic or wooden element or piece. Anagrams * bouta, tabou am:about ar:about be:about cs:about da:about de:about et:about el:about es:about fa:about fr:about gl:about ko:about hy:about io:about id:about it:about kn:about kk:about ku:about lt:about li:about hu:about ml:about my:about nl:about ja:about no:about pl:about pt:about ro:about ru:about sm:about simple:about fi:about ta:about te:about th:about chr:about tr:about uk:about vi:about zh:about